Story Time with Team WNDR
by warbossrazskull
Summary: This is some fanfics me and my rp buddies are going to make due to our RWBY rp because why not. It is 5 years before Team RWBY season one so there will be no RWBY mingle come listen to what horrible things we create and laugh with us. Team WNDR(Alice and wonderland themed team) We have Watson(Mad Hatter) Nines( The white Rabbit Faunus) Drake(Cheshire cat Faunus) Ray(The Red king)
1. Teachers Pet

**Authors Note:** OCXGlynda This is some fanfic me and my rp buddies for a Rwby rp that we will be doing soon. we just made this in our boredom we just took turns posting different things on Skype and because I said screw it im posting it as one thing on here for the hell of it. The Rp guys are part of team WNDR (aka a Alice and wonderland theme based group)

One IMPORTANT note this is 5 years before the Season 1 of RWBY

I recommend starting with chapter 2 now that its out the more I read chapter one the more I want to swap chapter one and two.

The OC for it are For the mean time ill leave their Skype names out of this.

Watson:(me) The best hat classy guy around sadly you will not see him here

Nines: The main protagonist for this story hes the white rabbit plus hes a faunus you can take a guess of what animal. Also hes a milf hunter

Drake: Hes a cat... a Cheshire cat hes also a Faunus hes not in here either

Ray:Then finally ray the red prince hes mentioned in this one and the next story will have him in it as the main lead.

So yeah we are just going to do this whenever we are bored we started on rays already this is mostly just shipping I believe with OC because we can for fun and for no real reason also first time uploading leave comments and crap so I can read it to the guys and embarrass them or maybe inspire them to work harder on this I dont know you guys decide this. We start our actually rp of this in 2 months for some reason I wish we could start now but Gm planning I guess I might summarize those and put it on here just for the hell of it but I have babbled on for to long if you have any questions that you want answered leave a commit and ill answer them in the next authors notes.

* * *

Teacher's Pet

One autumn evening, Nines was rushing to Glynda's office, late for detention. Nines was obviously worried. He had heard stories about those who were late and what entailed. He arrives and opens the office door to meet his fate. When he arrives there is only one other person present, Glynda. She leans back against her desk, her arms crossed in front of her.

"About time you showed up, Mr. McTwisty," she says.

Nines, at this point, was sweating bullets. His heart pounded so hard, it could match with the Tick-tock of his pocket watch. He always felt so nervous around her. Nine tries to remain cool, but finds himself stumbling with his words.

"S-Sorry, Ms. Glynda", he manages.

"I can let it slide once, but if I am not mistaken your semblance could have gotten you here much sooner."

Glynda stands up, walks towards a desk and asks Nines to sit.

"Shall we begin?"

"Um, right," Nines says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "What are we doing today?"

"Glynda moves in a swift but very elegant manner to her desk, where she hauls a big stack of papers onto Nines' desk.

"Take a wild guess," she quips, pushing up her glasses.

Nines sort of shrugs and scratches behind his ears.

"Well...I-I don't know...I don't even remember what I did to get in detention."

Nines is very obviously telling the truth because of his absent-minded nature.

"Is that so?" she says, "I was sure you'd remember breaking into my office while I was on lunch break. Didn't think I'd come back as early as I did, did you?"

Nines puts on a confused face.

"Well, I suppose I have to take your word on it. Can't remember much these days…" What plan did he have in store? Must have been big to have risked detention. He glances at the papers.

"I assume... those are combat reports that need grading?" Nine tries his hand at guessing.

"Well not exactly what I had in mind but that certainly works. Here pull a chair up to my desk and we'll grade them together."

She makes two piles. The one she put next to Nines was significantly bigger. Nines sighs, grabbing a chair from the opposite side of Glynda's desk and dragging it over next to Glynda. He sits down, looking around for a pen.

"Ah... Don't mean to make a big deal out of nothing, ma'am... But I can't seem to find a spare pen on your desk".

Nines had scrounged the top of her desk entirely; it amused him that the vice principal had no pens to be seen. He'll reach for one of the cabinets of the desk to find a writing instrument, not knowing that he'll most likely create trouble for himself.

Smack! Gylnda hits Nines hand with a ruler.

"Don't go through another person's desk. Ask them to get something for you."

Glynda bends down to get a pen from the drawer, allowing Nines to get a good view of Glynda's chest. Nine's eyes follow Glynda as she goes down, his eyes unwittingly locked onto her chest as she roots through her drawer. His mind scrambles through so many variables. He looked too obvious. Sure, she was busy now, but when she was done? She'd look back to him just staring dumbly. Nines blushes a red hue, as he tries to advert his gaze, looking back to the papers. But still had an alright view from the corner of his eye.

"Ah here's one!" Glynda stands up straight and corrects her shirt. Then sees Nine's red face looking intently on the papers. "What's going on in that head of yours, McTwisty?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Nines says, chuckling nervously, "I-it's hot in here, isn't it?"

"I... suppose it is?" Glynda remarks, wary of Nines ability of persuasion. She holds out the newfound pen, as if waiting for a reaction from the student. Nines glances over, still a bit red. He tries to take the red pen but Glynda holds onto his hand and the pen firmly. "What are you up to? Are you going to steal something else from my room? Ah who am I kidding? Let's just sit down and get to work."

She lets go of the pen and they both sit, Nines unsure of how to proceed. Nines face goes pure red as Glynda grips his hand, pulling back more forcefully than he intended when she lets go.

He slides the first combat report in front of him, gnawing the pen nervously as he looks over the myriad statistics. Nines tries to calm himself down, feeling very heated and... aroused by her touch.

Trying to get his mind off these feelings, he glances at the paperwork. He didn't quite understand it. Sure, there were the statistics of the students, their scores of combat, but he didn't quite understand how to calculate it. This is when he realized, the first paper was actually his! There appeared to be a side comment or two on the paper, possibly addressed by Glynda herself. He takes a gander at the words written... curious, to say the least.

"He seems to enjoy the use of time puns, usually uses a two shot kill method…"

There's one more comment he can't read well due to Glynda's cursive. This one was written in pink, different from the rest. As he got closer to make out the words Glynda snatches the paper from him, her face a bit red.

"That has already been graded! Please work on ones that have yet to be graded. That's why you're here."

"Oh, right," Nines says, grabbing another combat report, "Um, what did you write on my report?"

Glynda expertly folds the paper and places it on the complete pile.

"Your combat quirks, as well as your execution of hostiles", she replies matter of factly. She manages to answer with a half-truth, not entirely giving Nines the response he's looking for. However, with a little bit of bravery, Nines inquires.

"But... there was another, in pink ink, instead of black."

"Did you not read it?" Glynda says, surprised and relieved.

"No, I couldn't read it in time," Nines replied.

"Well…"

Her face changes from a blushing red to a more serious look directly into Nines' eyes.

"It may have something to do with why you're here."

She moves closer. At this point Nines can feel her breath.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Nines asks, feeling a new flush of heat as she gets close to him, "I mean, now that I think about it, detention is an awfully casual response for breaking into your office. What's going on here, Ms Goodwitch?"

"I think the real question is, Nines... is if you really want to know?" Glynda inquires from the Faunus. Nines gives a confused look in response. She continues.

"Would you be able to handle the truth?"

Nines looks to the stack of papers, averting his gaze. He ponders.

"Time."

With a confused look on her face she questions him with her eyes.

"Yes, I want to know because time is on my side. Whether it's now or later, I'll wait for THAT moment in time."

Glynda smiles, takes off her glasses and gets really close to Nines.

"That, Mr. McTwisty, was the right answer."

Nines turns really red at this point and was very aroused. Glynda waves her hand and the door behind her shuts and locks. They were so close they were sharing air.

"Let's see if you forget about this," Glynda says with a seductive smile. She leans in and kisses

Nines on the lips. His heart rate skyrockets as it feels like there are fireworks going off in his brain. His eyes are wide as he realizes how scandalous this is, but he closes his eyes after a second and gives in to Goodwitch's enchantment.

Nines is overly compelled to stay like this as long as possible. His ears no longer lazily hanging, but straight up in sheer surprise. His wish finally came true, just not the way he expected. It was a scandalous event. Deep down, he wanted to turn his mind to that sole problem of this action, but the braver side of him compelled him to make this last as long as he could. Glynda Goodwitch put a spell on him... and he was completely fine with that. It was selfish, but he wanted more. Nines manages to lean in closer, to get the full effect. Glynda puts a finger on Nines lips.

"You're very brave, Niney, but we should keep this safe," she says, "I don't want to lose you."

She slips something in his pocket and whispers, "Meet me later." She blows a kiss and leaves the room. Nines was dumbfounded. He stumbles, clutching the side of the desk to get his bearings. He had just scored with a teacher, with Glynda. He had trouble convincing himself that this just happened. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper. He unfolds it, recognizing the pink cursive that Glynda used on his combat report.

"You're late, / you're late, / for a very important date! / No time to say "hello, goodbye" / your designation leads to your dream. / the clock tower of green."

Nines mind flutters to those last words. Clock tower of green? Then it hits him. The Beacon

Tower, of green and its clockwork style. That's where he had to go! He folds up the paper, places it in his pocket, and begins to make his way there, his heart aflutter. Nines has never been there so he couldn't just teleport. He hops to his dorm to grab his best suit and asks Ray for some roses. He then heads to the tower. It took a while but he finally got to the top of the tower. Glynda was laying on a red blanket and was wearing a scandalous sparkling purple dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Nines gets closer and tires to think of what to say.

He takes a deep breath, stepping out onto the rooftop with Glynda. He hands the roses to her, thankful for Ray being a closet horticulturist. She smells them deeply and smiles. He lays down next to her, gazing out at the starry sky.

"Why?" he asks timidly, "I'm just some loser freshman. Why are you interested in me all of a sudden?"

Glynda glances at Nines. His words truly seemed worrying. She trustingly cups his cheek, a way to get his attention.

"There are winners. There are losers. And there are those who have not learned to win yet. Don't consider yourself the second."

She gives a peck on his untouched cheek.

"And if you think this is sudden, you HAVEN'T been paying attention, Nines," she whispers, chilling the Faunus to his core.

"Then how long? How much time did I miss that could've been like this with you?"

Nines suddenly looks very saddened. Glynda takes one finger and lifts his chin.

"Does it matter anymore? We are here now. It may have taken a couple detentions before you understood but we shouldn't waste anymore ti-"

Nines cuts her off mid-sentence with a kiss. Overhead is a full moon and bright stars that are

Witness to the light below. The clock strikes 9:00.

Nearby, a grey-haired man clad in green stands on the point of the clock tower's minute hand.

He watches the steamy scene with a contemplative look.

"Glynda's been so worked up lately," he murmurs, "I'll let her have this."

With that, the minute hand shifts and Ozpin vanishes from sight.


	2. Burning Bishop Battle

Authors Note: Alright a little context of why this one is out so soon im sure no one cares why its out so soon but to bad. So I was suppose to upload the first one Saturday but im a lazy bastard. So I did it Monday and once I did that everyone was in the mood to do another and we got done with it Monday night and so after my classes I came home to edit it to make it look somewhat nice for you guys and I told everyone its best if we get another story out there so its not just some shitty fic of someone making out with Glynda although we still do love nines it cant just be about him for to long.

So this one is slight OCxOC hinting at and I know what you may be asking right now "Warboss why are you uploading nothing but shitty pairing fics." My answer to that is that our gm doesn't want to do anything major until we do are actually campaign and shout out to that one follower (not sure if he minds his name being called out so I wont go into name details for his sake) we got that made our gm kick it into overdrive and will be ready for the real campaign in 3-4 weeks maybe less but hey thats better then 2 months. Also one funny note the story's I am posting on this are non cannon so essentially we are doing fanfics of a fan-fiction and teachers pet is the non cannon of the non cannon fanfics if that makes sense so just ignore the first chapter it will never be relevant its nines wet dream. Its great right I can feel myself die a little more inside every day its great.

So we have Team WNDR Cannon and Team WNDR non cannon which is what this is btw another side note and by the way there will be a lot of side notes for this and thanks to anyone reading this I want to be down to earth and make the audience laugh a bit before they read our crappy fics. Though back to that first side note if you did not already know this is 5 years before the 1st season of RWBY.

We have a lot of stuff planned and if we do decided to cancel for life reasons I will let you know but this should be updated at the very least weakly I hope don't quote me on that. Alright so for those who don't know this is just what me and my RWBY rp buddies do when we are board now is we takes turns typing up a story if you guys want I can put Which person did which if you guys want that just commit or send me a message though cool points to people who can guess who did which part Ill let you know that our gm did that first snip-it.

These will not all be shipping stories at least I hope not cause that gets dull Nines started a shipping war and started shipping us out like UPS packages So yeah do expect character development stuff later on and everything. Also Im not putting in descriptions for the weapons they use or their character descriptions cause once I get my drawing finished ill post a pic with the four of us. then I will do the weapon stuff till then you can come to your own conclusion and stuff or just pm me if you really want to know then I will answer. Though I hope these stay somewhat humerus to help you guys get out some laughs here or there or just come back for my authors notes ill make them better each time.

Also one little Thing the guy for Ray got a bit salty during the middle of this and you can probably tell which part he did when it came up. Also feel free to make fun of any of this cause we make fun of this all the time and I will openly bash on my teammates in the authors notes. You guys feel free to say whatever you want ill read what you guys say to them.

If your just jumping into this story and skipped the first one at least go and read my author notes for any information you think is missing before asking me.

One important thing before you read the characters and these stories from now on. Dont go 100% serious mode on these go in with a light heart and just try and find the humor of just a couple of people trying to write a somewhat decent stories bonus points if you can find any plot holes or contradiction in the story's or parts that were confusing or weird. Also if you can think of a better name do it we couldn't think of jack for this one we need some more creative help.

Characters(not all of these will be in the story)

Team WNDR

Watson(Finally makes a appearance our tea drinking class act)

Nines(only mentioned still a milf hunter)

Drake(only mentioned hes our most mysterious character I don't know anything about him at all just hes a cat)

Ray(main protagonist sort of a hot shot I don't know you come to your own conclusion)

Besha( Cardin's older sister she bullies nines sometimes essentially just gender bent Cardin with some changes we are not always super creative sometimes I would put the pic but not sure If I can do that so Im not)

 **HOLY SHIT THIS AUTHORS NOTE WAS LONG ANY WHO READS THROUGH IT ALL IS** **AWESOME**

Enjoy this clown fiesta

* * *

Ray is pacing at the back of Beacon Academy at dusk. His duel with Besha was in five minutes, and he was more than ready to take her on. He checked his dust pocket and jacket and began cleaning his axe. He whispered to himself,

"The Red King does not lose his head that is the job of his enemies."

The words of his father calmed him down a bit. He stood up straight and stretched. Then he heard footsteps nearby. Shortly after hearing those footsteps Watson appeared with two small cups in his hands.

"Good luck out there Ray me and everyone else wanted to wish you one final good luck. Nines wanted to be here but he said he had to ask Miss Goodwitch if he could make up a test or something... I don't really know he said it really fast then left. ANNND drake says there's no need to wish you good luck because he knows you can easily win. Though before your match."

Watson quickly thrusted one of the cups in his hand to Ray.

"Drink this its Atlas Honey spice Tea brewed it myself, It will calm your nerves and give you the energy you need to beat that Besha."

Watson gave a supporting smile waiting for him to take the cup. Ray glanced at the tea for a moment, then gently took it from his companion's hands. He gave him a nod of appreciation, and took a silent swig of the beverage. The honey and spices of the tea overtook his mouth, sending the human into a paradise of flavor. His mind wondered to the clouds of the sky, his taste buds imaginary soaring farther and farther. Watson had to shake him out of the daydream, to realize a sole fact.

Besha was there, she must have arrived when Ray was enjoying the beverage made for him.

"Hope I didn't interrupt your tea party, ladies,"

Besha says with a smirk. Her mace, Blind Justice, was rested on her shoulder and she was tapping her foot impatiently. She walks over to Ray, clearly flaunting the several inches she has on Ray.

"I'd suggest stepping back, Hats McGee,"

She says, flicking Watson in the forehead. He stumbles back, clutching his forehead with one hand.

"You've got this, Ray,"

He says with a wince as he walks over to the nearby wall and leans on it. Besha looks back at Ray, settling the head of her mace on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ready to get your face caved in, matchstick?"

Ray's eyes turn a pinkish red.

"Matchstick? That's the best you could come up with? Wow you're really losing your touch, but now that I think about it you didn't have much of one to begin with."

Ray smirks.

"Since you're not even close to my level I'll let you get the first strike."

Ray stands with his arms wide open ready for whatever comes his way. Besha swings right at his face and he stops it with his left forearm.

"Cute."

He remarks. He pushes her back and gets into a readied stance. He presses a button on the Red King's Guillotine and it expands to full length. Besha cracks her neck, giving a small smirk, but saying nothing. Besha calms her breath, having a moment of clarity. She makes another charge, mace in hand. Ray goes for a powerful swing of his weapon... Besha however manages to dodge it by combat rolling out of the way at the last second! Ray's mind tried to rush to find a reason of so. The only real conclusion he could come to, is that her own Semblance was involved.

She manages to smash her weapon into the back of his leg, know behind him, getting him off balance for the moment, even quipping

"How adorable..."

Mocking Ray's previous comment.

Ray grits his teeth in response to Beha's remark he was going to pay her back for that he knew that for sure. Ray quickly rooted his feet on the ground to regain his balance. He met Beha's incoming mace blow with his axe. After a quick power struggle Ray barley manages to get the upper hand of the power struggle and forcing Besha's mace to hit the ground.

Ray seizing the initiative tries to grab Besha by the top of the breastplate so he could toss her behind him and finish the dual. After pulling her with all his might Ray after a bit of progress quickly realizes that's she much heavier then she looks it's probably the….SMACK Rays thoughts quickly interrupted by the fact he had been head-butted by Besha.

After stumbling back a bit in the confusion of what just happened he looked up to face her only to be met with a mace slamming into his gut. Rays aura protected him from most of the damage but damn did it still hurt. Ray rolled back a bit and was now laying on the ground. Besha put her mace on her shoulder and laughed at Ray's situation.

"I hope I didn't hurt your ego to bad Matchstick"

Ray growls as he stands up. He slashes at the ground, leaving a deep gouge in the earth as his eyes turn red. He grabs a red dust crystal in his right hand and squeezes it until it breaks. The shards turn into fire, spreading up his arm and shrouding his upper body in flame. He lunges toward Besha, who closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. As Ray slashes, she ducks down and sweeps his legs out from under him.

He falls to the ground as she stands up, setting her mace on the ground. She grabs him by the legs and stands up, spinning him around like she was at a hammer toss. Ray's axe goes flying out of his hands and falls several feet away as the acceleration snuffs the fire on his body. She then tosses him at the wall before lunging after him and weaving her arms through his in a full nelson hold, pressing his face against the cracked bricks.

"Want some more, shrimp flambé?"

"My blood hasn't even began to boil short stuff."

Ray activates his dust jacket and engulfs them both in flames then slams the back off his head into hers. Besha backs away and winces a little.

"Recognize that trick, Besh?"

Ray uses his new set of flames to create a new axe and charges straight at Besha and hits her right in the midsection. She fly's back and lands near Watson still drinking tea.

"Ow." she mutters.

Ray drags his axe of flames and uses his other hand to get at his matchbox. He lights them on his forearm then heals his previous cuts and bruises.

"Ready for round two?"

Watson sips some tea from his cup, then comments on the scene laid before him

"Ray stop underestimating your opponents we talked about this."

As this happens, Besha, with the momentum of getting up, is able to jump to her feet, saying as a retort:

"This is the part where you lose."

She takes another charge, mace ready, and inhales, slowing her heartbeat and focusing. Ray goes a wicked slash against the Winchester, but Besha side steps, the blade brushing off her armor. She manages to bust a swing at Ray's hand with brutal efficiency, the Red Prince focusing too much on bringing her down, he holds on to his weapon just barley, but it hurts a lot to keep it up. Besha receives some burns on her own hand, being too close for those moments, but can maintain the labor off holding up her weapon

. As both fighters stare each other down preparing for what they believe to be their final clash and outside voice interrupts their thought process

"Maybe you two should call it a draw you both look worse for wear."

They both turned to Watson who was trying to stop the fight before one might accidently go a bit too far. Though at the same time they shouted

"STAY OUT OF THIS WATSON!"

After that they both charge at each other weapons held high after a few seconds of charging they have their weapons clash again. This time though due to their already weakened state both of their weapons go flying out of their hands due to the force of impact.

Ray stumbles a bit back due to the force but Besha thanks to her armor she still has good footing and takes the chance to tackle ray to the ground trying to pin him in a submission caring little for the flames on ray she just wanted to end this.

Though Ray once hitting the floor punches the open part of her armor as Besha winces in pain Ray flips the hold so that he's on top. After a few seconds of Ray being on top Besha Wraps her legs around Ray and squeezes hard forcing Ray of balance and flipping herself on top. This process kept up until they were both rolling on the ground together trying to get some slight advantage over the other. Watson just shook his head at this barbaric display of combat.

Eventually, Ray's flames grow too intense for Besha to keep holding him. She lets go before leaping up to kick him in the chest with both feet. After he stumbles away, she gets up and runs back to pick up her mace. Then she charges at Ray and begins bashing him with the mace allowing her to keep away from the flames. Then she clicks a button on the shaft, an explosion emitting from the mace head. This sends Ray flying back and slumping onto the ground. She puts a foot on his chest, resting her mace on her shoulder.

"Just a spark in the wind,"

She muses, her confident smirk growing stronger.

Ray moves fire to Besha's feet burning her. She drops the mace and falls directly onto Ray. Ray appears to have calmed down. His eyes are almost as black as coal due to his tired state but they have a slight pinkish burn. Besha chuckles,

"I'm sure that felt as good as you thought that plan was."

They lay there in silence a while.

"So I win right?" Ray jokes."

"Not by a long shot ya red eyed freak." she replies.

"Ow."

a sizzle sound that came from Besha's torso was the cause of her pain.

"What was that for?"

Besha then looks at her stomach. To the left of here belly button there was a small heart and diamond burned into her.

"Like I said before I win."

Ray says with a smirk. Watson after seeing the outcome quickly rushes over to the two of them to make sure they are alright

"I think it's safe to say that this match is a draw. Though besides that are you two alright you guys were wailing on each other pretty good back there. Come on let's get you guys on your feet we can all enjoy some of my nice victory tea I keep for special occasions. That is unless you two love birds wish to stay like this a bit longer."

"Hey, Hats McGee. I'd choose your next words very carefully."

Besha says with a huff, managing to drag herself up. She brushes herself off, Smokey still from the fire. Seeing Ray still on the ground, she... begrudgingly offers a hand, explaining

"Your cleaving is reckless, but you hit hard, I'll give you that. That's worth a little pick me up".

Besha admits to the pyromaniac, hand still offered while Watson waited to see how Ray would respond.

Ray hesitates for a moment, but takes the hand that Besha offers, pulling himself up. He gets to his feet, shifting in place to regain his balance.

"Rematch next week?" he offers,

"Nines didn't crash-land in the Bare Soul Club last Friday night on his own. I can't accept a draw."

Besha smirks, a little more cheerful than spiteful this time.

"Neither can me, matchstick."

Ray and Besha collect their weapons and head opposite ways.

"Tea?" Watson asks.

"Not now man I'm in a lot of pain and can already feel my insides bruising. I just wanna go to sleep."

When they arrive at the dorm Glynda is seen leaving the room. They go in and both of the Faunus are fast asleep. Watson makes a before-bed cup of tea. Ray climbs on the bunk above Nines. You can hear creaking sounds from Ray's bed.

"I'm gonna crush her next time." Ray says to himself and his eyes turn pinkish red when thinking about her again.

"Ah, sure ya will you almost had her this time!" Watson remarks.

* * *

Bottom authors note: I forgot to do this last time but the Warboss doesn't fix his mistakes that not how I roll anyway. If you skipped the top part If you can think of a better tittle then the one we named it go ahead we couldn't think of jack for this one we need the help


	3. The Tea Party

Authors Note: sorry this one took longer to upload then the others we started this one and did not know when to stop it. This one was close to be cannon cause this takes place right after our first session in game but sadly this is non-cannon all of Watson's efforts went to waste. There are a decent amount of references pertaining to our first session I will upload that one at a later date that one is going to take a bit of work to make it right cause I cant rely on Skype chat to pull all the information from.

For this story I would say beginning good middle gets a bit weird end is pretty good I dont know though you guys can tell me if im right or wrong.

For this one we have not just all of team WNDR but 2 other teams that are pretty bad ass if I do say so. We have Team HYVN (Heaven) and Team BSHP(Bishop)

12 oc's in one chapter 4 of which we know little to nothing about our gm will probably give us more info on them next session we literally got 1 minute of time with those 4 because it was just the announcement ceremony of everyone's name and team. I will just give them a simple tittle cause I dont want this authors note to be as long as the last one

Team WNDR

W:Watson( Tea Master)

N:Nines(The Milf Hunter)

D:Drake(The Cat of mystery)

R: Ray (The Pyro Freak)

Team HYVN

H: Hepburn (Mecha Wheelchair Moneybags Man)

V: Victor(Mister I can see your true Nature[Faunus])

Y: Yen (Apparent delinquent?)

N: Norman ( He has a staff and blue hair?)

Team BSHP

B: Besha(The Bitch)

S: Seth( Looks and feels like trouble?)

H: Haruto ( Mister Disappears all the time + Hes the Bitches tool)

P: Pitch (Looks like a normal guy with some promblems?)

I dont really have anything witty for this one mabye cause im doing this at 1 am but whatever I'll get the next one I hope you guys enjoy it this one is the longest story so far.

* * *

It was night time, and Team WNDR had been officially formed only an hour ago. They were sitting about in their new room along with the members of Team HVYN. They were chatting amongst themselves while Watson was busy preparing some celebratory tea.

After a good 10 minutes of prepping Watson finally sighed in relief as he finished making everyone's tea. He put everything on a small tray and proceeded to make his way back to both teams with a smile on his face.

"Alright I made everyone a brand of tea that I think each of you will enjoy I specialized it based on what I knew so far about everyone here and what I thought each one of you might enjoy in your cups of tea. Let me know how I did."

Watson began to hand everyone there cup of tea. Once everyone had there cup Watson took a seat with his fellow classmates and waited for their reactions. Nines McTwisty had been very friendly with his new teammates, and possibly ally team as well. He wasn't exactly the life of the party, but he was getting to know those he didn't. The Faunus teleports to his original spot when his team leader displays their tea, wanting to see what the big deal is. Being very absent minded, Nines takes no warning and takes a sip of his hot tea. He quickly swallows some and covers his mouth, not wanting to alert the whole dormitory of the accident, a string of suppressed curses flows out. He exclaims, but manages to point out, trying to brush off the scalding pain

That's. REALLY. Hot... Is this carrot flavor? Or something similar?"

When Ray gets his tea he immediately begins drinking.

"It tastes like warm honey with spices. I like it."

He tries to say without looking like he is too excited. He makes eye contact with Victor after his comment and simply scowls at him setting small flames in his eyes. He turns slightly so he can't see him anymore and continues drinking.

"It's very good Mister Hatter."

Ray is having trouble with names so uses temporary nicknames with everyone.

Hepburn and Norman wait patiently for their tea to cool while Victor and Yen blow on it and go straight to drinking it. Victor, leaning against the wall, returns Ray's unpleasant look as he drinks.

"Hmmm… nice amount of spice to it. It's good."

Yen, who is sprawled across one of the beds, downs the drink like it's in a shot glass rather than a teacup. A lazy grin forms across his face.

"I'm not one for something as soft as tea, but this isn't half bad."

After seeing the immediate reaction to the tea he just brewed. Watson let out a satisfied smile before lying back in his chair and taking a sip out his tea enjoying the relaxation he was now experiencing.

"I'd say this day is a perfect day. Tea in hand and friends surrounding me to enjoy it with. I could not ask for more."

Watson closes his eyes to just take in all the events that happened today of how he got to this point

After calming himself down, Nines started to drink his tea more subtlety, more calm. His tongue was burnt, sure, but that'd heal in due time. In response to Watson's statement, the Faunus cocked his head to their team leader. He comments with a chuckle

"It'd be better with some fast food. Shooting that giant bird in its stupid eye worked up an appetite. That and making so many portals..."

He gave a sigh, he exhausted his power quite a bit today... It reflected on his down time.

Ray stand and says,

"I can go grab something for us. Yen you wanna go with me?"

Yen nods and follows behind Ray. We'll be back in a little while. Drake lays back in his chair and enjoys his tea. He purrs in his comfortable position.

"Besha is real bitch don't you guys think?" Doesn't like this amazing tea and would start a fight over something like that."

He sits up and looks at the group to see everyone's response.

Several others nod, murmuring their consent.

"I haven't had the chance to meet her yet,"

Norman says, "Is she that bad?"

"She is," Nines says, me and Drake butted heads with her back at Signal. Couldn't imagine being teammates with her."

He shudders at the thought as he takes another careful sip of tea.

Watson after taking a sip speaks up.

"Personally I think she probably had a bad childhood. Though the bigger question on my mind is that she seems to know you quite well nines care to tell us the tale of you, drake and Besha. I'd like to know what you did to really get on her bad side. Though if you would prefer not to I would understand."

Watson sat up from the chair and leaned forward eagerly waiting to hear what nines would respond with.

"Well..." Nines looks around to everyone, most eyes on him. He gives a sigh, then begins

"Well, it was the day I met Drake. He and I were running late to class. To ensure we weren't late, I teleported us into our classroom. We happened to... land, on Besha. Coupled with fact I'm a Faunus, and that she recognized that it was MY semblance, I've been on receiving end on her bullying. Drake helps when he can, but as you very well know, it's very hard to stop her".

Nines gives a sigh, mentioning the story brought back some memories he had been trying suppress. He adds with a huff

"She also mockingly calls me Niney, which pisses me off to no end".

Ray and Yen return with burgers. Yen sensing the change in mood of the party,

"What'd we miss?" Ray not noticing this walked in and raised his hand yelling,

"Guess who got burgers!"

He tosses a bag at Hepburn and Drake. Then he sits down and pulls out four burgers that are all for him.

"Old scars." Hepburn says in response to Yen.

"I don't scar much."

Ray said with a mouth full of food still not getting the mood. Yen passes out the rest of the burgers then sits himself down.

"I was referring to Nines and Drakes past with Besha."

Hepburn says while unwrapping and looking at his burger. "She's not all that great. She tried to hit me and I stopped it with my bare arm."

"Impressive," Hepburn says, "But that doesn't seem to be a feat Nines can replicate."

Hepburn takes a bite out of his burger, mulling over the scenario quietly. Ray swallows his current mouthful of burger before answering.

"Maybe, but we're teammates," Ray says, setting a hand on Nines's shoulder

"I've got his back!" Victor looks at Ray curiously, paying little attention to the burger in his hand.

"Strange," he muses, "There is still so much negative within you, and yet here you are looking as happy as everyone else. Why is this?"

Ray is taken back by victors comment for a second, before giving Victor a scowl

"What is it with you and this negative crap that's all you mention when I'm around and I'm sick of it. I have the right to make and laugh with friend's don't I."

Tension was quickly building between Victor and Ray until Watson Stepped in.

"Alright maybe I put just a tad bit too much sugar in both of your teas. Let's calm down for tonight is for celebration and not silly grudges."

"Yeah, come on guys. No need for this sort of talk, we're all here on good faith".

Nines found himself agreeing with Watson, his team leader, on this matter. He had heard once fired up, Ray was hard to get a hold of, much less bring down. He didn't want such a good evening such as this one to have brought a sour mood. Holding his still in progress burger, the Faunus adds

"I honestly think we should be talking about an alliance. Like... If your team needs back up, we come to your aid. And vice versa?"

The group looks around at each other. Watson walks up to Hepburn.

"It's up to you Team leader Wayland."

Hepburn nods then reaches out to shake Watson's hand.

"I think our teams would only be stronger together with a few exceptions."

Yen and Ray high five and say, "Hell yeah!" Then both give big laughs. Nines looks from his set up at the now standing Victor. Norman and Drake both smile at the scene before them.

"What's next on the agenda then?" asks Norman who has been fairly quiet.

"I don't know," Hepburn says,

"What do eight guys normally do at this time of the day?"

"Normally?" Norman says, "Sleep, I guess. But we're Huntsmen to be. We've got to do something more exciting than that!" "Strip poker?"

Yen suggests, holding up a deck of cards. Everyone gives him an odd stare.

"Oh wait, there aren't any girls here. Never mind!" Yen throws the cards away with a sheepish grin before turning to Watson. "Well," Yen says, "Any ideas, oh fearless leader?"

Watson who was enjoying being part of this moment now had the eyes of the entire room on him. After several seconds of taking it all in and thinking Watson grew a very evil smile on him. Probably the first smile that didn't look like it was supposed to be nice or friendly.

"Well as team leader I have to test out your skills to make battle plans and strategy's the first and most important skill is bravery wouldn't you agree. So who feels like going to deliver some fresh tea to Team BSHP."

Watson couldn't wait to see who would step up to the plate.

"Well..." Nines comments from his bedspread, getting up from it. A sly smile creeped upon his face, adding to it

"I do have teleportation powers. Could pop in, than out in a moment's notice. Besha will know it's me, but let's hope she ain't looking... What do I need to do exactly?"

The Faunus takes a glance at his team leader, cocking his head in curiosity. He needed mission details, couldn't head into war without at least some details.

"Your mission is to select tea and a member of team BSHP you want to deliver that tea to. This is the same for anyone else who wants to join in."

Nines ponders for a while. During this Yen and Ray began daring the other to accept the challenge too. They agreed to play three rounds of rock, paper, scissors to decide which one would go. Everyone watches as they tie every single time. Then the look at each other and nod in agreement. At the same time they say, "We'll both go!"

Now the three of them look at Watson's Tea menu hidden in his hat of course to decide the tea to deliver to a choice member of Team BSHP.

"Alrighty then," Nines says, approaching the hat and withdrawing the menu.

"I'll drop one off for Besha. Let's see, Atlesian White? Too classy. Chocolate Sand? That actually sounds good. How about… Grim Tidings. Seems fitting."

Ray takes the list next. "How about a Blood Pepper for Haruto? I like the sound of it."

Yen takes the list next, tracing a finger over each type as he looks. "Hmmm… Drink Me? That sounds… ominous. I think that Seth kid will receive this one."

After a small smirk Watson gets up to go make the tea

"Alright orders are coming up ill make sure I give all these the special Watson touch. Hopefully they will drink these and learn to appreciate the finer things in life wouldn't you all agree especially for poor Besha."

Watson immediately pulls out the tea bags from his fancy suitcase he keeps under his bed he heads to his the small tea station he set up for the moment and began to work away at the tea making sure everything was just right for his next few potential tea drinkers.

"Hm. If Yen gets Seth, and Rays gets Haruto... I think Besha can get a taste of Grim Tidings. Seems fitting if you ask me."

Nines gives a smirk, this plot of revenge would be a great one, and he sincerely hoped everyone would play their parts. He inclines

"I know how I'm to get in... How bout you two fellas? Direct contact seems so... boring."

The Faunus looks to Ray and Yen, openly wondering how the two shall make their own way on this, open to possible plots. He could get in just fine... but them? He worried a little bit, if they'd get stuck in the crossfire.

Yen and Ray get into a two man huddle and discuss a plan of attack. Muffled whispers can be heard but no specific words can be picked out.

"Break!" They say then both turn to look at Watson with smiles on their faces.

"You go first Nines." Ray's says in a knowing and sinister smile.

Nines gives the other two a little bit to go set up then when he gets a call on his scroll he teleports in. He lands on a very cushy surface then quickly begins to survey the room for his victim when from behind he heard,

"Well hello their Niney we have to stop meeting like this."

Nines looks back a Besha and realizes he landed right into her lap. Before anything else could happen Yen kicks the window in wearing sunglasses. Then the door is kicked open and a blinding flash fire enters the room. Nines can't see anything but knows he was picked up and taken out of the room by what feels like Yen.

However, in the confusion, Nines was mistaken on who had grabbed him. It was actually Besha, who had instinctively managed to cover her eyes before the flash fire. As her teammates stumble about blindly, she slips into a nearby closet, carefully closing the door. She wraps her legs arounds Nines's torso, holding his arms to his sides as she covers his mouth with one hand. Meanwhile, Ray and Yen high five each other for their dramatic entrance as things begin to calm down. Yen gives his cup of tea to Seth, patting the smaller student on the head like he would a much younger child while Ray gives his tea to Haruto. They start for the door, with Ray shouting, "Special delivery from Teams WNDR and HVYN!" Yen finishes. They start to rush back to their own room when they grind to a halt halfway down the hall. "Where's Nines?" Ray asks. "I dunno," Yen says, looking around.

As Besha and nines were hidden away in the closet Besha quickly wrapped her arm around his neck in a somewhat awkward position she did not care however. She seemed to have a somewhat pissed of look to her.

"What's the deal Niney you always have pulled this kind of crap when we were school to together and frankly I'm about up to here with it?" Besha did not give a clear measurement of how mad she was she just sort of said it.

"So spill it do you have some sort of vendetta to pay me back or something." She leaned in a tad a bit closer. "Or maybe it's something else you never could seem to stay away from me for more than a day after we met so spill it Niney or I'll make you spill it." She squeezes his neck a bit to try to get him to give a straight answer.

Nines gives a mumble as his mouth is covered up, prompting Besha to only uncover it. The Faunus inhales better air, no hand left to restrict him. He answers in his usual tone

"You've been on my ass since day one, and you know it. Drake and me teleporting on you didn't create this, I know that. I could be asking you the same question—"

Nines feels the Winchester constrict tighter, as the Faunus releases a huff of air out of shock. He manages to hiss out to her

"You know it's true!"

She covers up his mouth with her free arm, clearly pissed off, and not satisfied with his answer.

Ray and Yen back track to see where they left Nines. They re-enter the BSHP dorm they see three out of four team members. Besha is missing. Two are trying to sip their tea without spilling it having trouble because their eyes still hurt a little. Haruto saw them enter and disappeared.

"Goddamn it." Ray said sounding pissed. Yen would you give us a moment. Yen too one big step out of the room. Ray activated his dust jacket and set the floor around on fire.

"Where is Nines?" Ray says this with rapidly declining patience. The other two members step back, "We don't know!" Ray look around the room for any movement.

"Where is honorless?" Shortly after finishing Ray gets launched out of the room landing on his back. Nines and Besha can hear what is happening.

Besha listens quietly, maintaining her chokehold on Nines as he listens to what's going on outside. As Ray gets thrown out, she smirks.

"And there goes your last chance of freedom," she says, "Nighty night, Niney." She tightens the hold, attempting to choke Nines into unconsciousness. Writhing in Besha's hold, he finds himself unable to escape. Escape… Escape, that's it! Nines focuses as his vision starts to darken, creating a Rabbithole underneath the both of them. They both drop into Team WNDR's room, startling the five Huntsmen-in-training as Nines tries to exploit the surprise factor and escape Besha's hold.

Watson is startled due to the sudden change in the room.

"What the hell nines you guys were supposed to deliver tea to them not kidnap Besha how hard was that supposed to be."

Watson sighed before going over to Besha and offering his hand to her.

"Jeez Besha I'm really sorry for my teammates actions this was not how things were supposed to go."

"Are you serious?!"

Nines gasped for air, now free of Besha's grip. He rolls away from her, not wanting a repeat. He adds, obviously pissed off

"I was full stealth mission until my fellow operatives charged in, fire a blazing! It was I, whom was kidnapped!" Nines gets up, brushing himself, adding

"She managed to get me into the closet, away from Ray's flash. Oh no, this wasn't 'Seven minutes in heaven, whisper sweet nothings into your ear' closet time, I was being interrogated. Almost got chocked out, until I teleported here". He points to Watson, finishing with "So don't you give me that 'What the hell' business, I survived!"

Yen walked into the room awkwardly. "So...we lost Nin-" seeing him he then starts again. "Oh I've got to go fetch Ray and Haruto they are..."

Loud punching sounds can be heard a distance away

"I'm gonna go." Everyone including Besha is speechless.

"I don't even want to know." Watson mutters. "Well Besha I need both sides of the story to fully understand the situation."

Besha is about to tackle Nines, but stops at Watson's words. She stands up, dusting herself off and trying to look a bit more dignified than she was previously as she speaks to Watson.

"Well, I was in my room doing nothing when Niney teleported on top of me and two other guys busted in. Knowing dear little Niney, I knew he was up to no good, so I dragged him in the closet to figure out why he broke into my room, and here we are. So, Hats, as one leader to another if bunny-boy breaks into my room again, I'm going to spit roast him. Any questions?"

Watson smirked as he thought to himself for a second before responding.

"Just one will you and your team care to join us we were all enjoying some of my homebrewed tea. If you say yes then I will be happy to let you experience two things that you yourself would kill to see."

After saying that he went over and whispers to nines. "Play along and I'll make this up to you. I had this plan set in motion ever since I told you guys to deliver tea to them. It will work out for all of us in the end all I ask is that you endure for a bit longer. Then I'll make it up to that's a promise."

Watson gave nines the best reassuring smile he could as he waited for his response.

Nines looks at Watson as he approaches him, and listens to what he has to say. He didn't like this, having her in his room, and her team at that. He knew absolutely nothing about them, and what he did know about Besha was extremely unsettling. Also the rumors didn't help one bit. Eating a whole bowl of nails without any milk was hardcore.

He gave a grimaced look to his team leader, unsure how to cope with the idea. Finally, Nines mumbles to Watson "Fine".

"Good." Watson walked to the center of the cramped room and after several minutes all the team were in the room.

"Welcome everyone. Would anyone like a refill on tea?"

Haruto looks like he is in pain, while Ray has a fiery grin.

"Wat this is boring we already drank tea can we have something a little stronger?" Yen questioned.

Ray groans, "I agree with Yen I don't want to sit here. You guys can wait and enjoy their company."

Ray laughs at this remark. Besha scowls at him. He ignores her and continues to laugh. When he stops he starts listening to music on his ax.

"I'd like some more tea please, Watson." Hepburn asks politely. Watson goes to get him another of the same type of team. The rest of the room in silence.

Yen lays back on the far-right bed he was seated on. Then he places his teacup on his head, balancing it with a bored expression.

"_Still too much sausage for strip poker," he murmurs. Hepburn sips his tea calmly while Victor watches the silent crowd. Nines is seated on the middle left bed alongside Watson while Drake had his face buried in his arms on the far left bed. Ray was seated on the middle-right bed, listening the music from his ax. Norman had taken a chair and was sitting on it, the back against his chest. Besha's team was sitting in the floor, where Besha sniffs her tea as if checking for poison. Watson breaks the silence. "So, I bet you're wondering why we're all here today."

"I'm wondering why I'm still here," Besha remarks, the full cup of tea still in her hands.

Watson after having everyone seated coughs a bit to get everyone's

"Now that we are all here I should probably ask team BSHP to join in our little alliance and before anyone says anything allow me to elaborate on this. I have plans for the future, plans that have been in the works for a good 5 years now and right now stage one is beacon academy, which I am excited for mind you like super excited for."

"But for phase one to work I need two things powerful allies and to be in one of the top ranking teams in beacon which I believe can be found and achieved with the people in this room. Now if you're wondering what this plan let's just say it involves dealing with my incompetent father and restoring my family to its former glory though I will stress that I will not do things the way my ancestors did if any of you know of my family's past actions. Though I'm sure your wondering what's in it for me."

Besides becoming the top huntsmen in the academy you will have access to anything that you will ever need to be the best along with money and the assurance that whatever dream and goal that you desire I will do everything in my power to it come true. Though I have rambled on for long enough. I will be happy to answer any questions or concerns you may have but trust me we could all go far together and I choose my allies wisely."

Watson gives a smile hoping that his friends and allies will agree with him and join him on his quest.

Nines listens attentively to Watson's speech. Truth be told, he could give a rat's ass of Atlas' family politics. Things were simpler in these lands, no worries of double crossing and what not. Nines decides to speak up when given the floor, truthfully admitting to his team leader

"Uh, Watson? I'm already on your team, and you're my team leader, I think that grants quite a bit of sway in your part. I'm already on board with whatever your plans may be, because we're in this for years to come... So... Yeah, count me".

Everyone on team HVYN was in agreement with the exception of Hepburn who said,

"I'll think about it"

Nines raised Drake's hand while he was sleeping. Team BSHP began deciding. Ray had a dead stare in his eyes which were black as coals. He had a vacant sinister smile on his face. Then without making eye contact or taking out his ear buds comments, "Wat, I can already easily become the best huntsman and I don't care about the rest of it plus, all offense should be taken, I dislike team BSHP and Victor...what do I get out of it?"

Besha stand up and smashes her fists together. Victor nods already knowing this fact.

"The feeling is mutual, Red," Besha says,

"I'm the best Huntsman in this room and I don't see any of you offering me anything better." Watson sips his tea before smiling.

"Don't forget my previous offer, Besha," he says, "I offered you two things that you would kill to see."

"Yeah, and?" Besha questions, "Unless those two things are 'Nines in a cage' and 'Haruto pole dancing'-"Haruto blushes, taking a hasty drink of tea to hide this. "-I don't think I'm interested."

"Well, Ms. Besha," Watson says, adjusting his top hat with a chuckle,

"I offer you the chance to see nines do his apology dance as a way to say he's sorry for that little incident that happened a just a short while ago." He silenced nines before he could interrupt.

"Not only that I offer you a chance to make a big name for your family I'm sure your younger brother would be more then proud of his big sister, and before you ask I like to make friends and those friends well they like to talk a lot about people I'm interested in teaming up with."

"Also don't be a fool Besha this goes for you to Ray even if you were the best huntsmen in the school that will mean nothing if you don't have the right people to back you up. A king cannot be a king if he has no army. I'm not asking you to be buddy buddy with nines or drink tea with me every day, all Im asking is that we help each other when we need it and watch each other's backs."

"There are a lot of skilled students enrolled here at beacon and we will not be able to surpass them with just our individual teams. You saw our destructive power with just 8 of us as a clumsy mob imagine 12 of us working together as a unified force. You're not an idiot Besha otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Watson leans in.

"This school is nothing like the schools we have gone to before this won't be a simply easy ride it will probably take everything we have to just pass our regular classes let alone be the top teams of the school. So make the logical choice Besha and we can all win in the end."

After a minute of pondering and holding herself back from asking Watson some questions about before she sighs.

"Dance first."

Nines gives a heavy sigh, time to pull his weight... He gets up from his seat, then goes to wake up Drake. His groggy friend eyes Nines as he hands him his Scroll. He tells his old friend "Play Track 7, start at the 30 mark".

Drake gives Nines a 'are you sure about this' look, to Nines' confirmation. The inhabitants of the room give Nines a little room to preform, even Besha, curious to see his 'apology dance'.

Once receiving the signal, a snap from Nines, Drake starts the song. It sounds of Faunus origin, but most wouldn't know unless themselves Faunus. Nines begins to perform a shuffle to the song, trying to maintain a straight face... but gets into the mood after several beats. It seems to comprise of a lot of leg movement, as well as some arm swaying. Nines performs very eloquently and expertly, the majority of the fellow students forget for several moments that it's Nines performing. This goes on for a straight two minutes until the song ends.

After the dance concludes, Nines cracks his neck, then looks to Besha, asking: "Well...?"

"That well enough I'll join your little teamwork thing."

Besha says with a smirk. "Let's head out." Her team follows behind her.

"We will join as well, but for now have a very goodnight gentleman...and Ray." Hepburn said Team HVYN soon follow behind Besha's team and leave.

Watson cleans up any mess while the others ready for bed. They each head to their bunks and begin to fall asleep.

Outside the room Victor with an ear next to the door. "I think there is more darkness in this one that I can't see, but it will show itself soon enough." He looks down at his hand which was holding a burnt out match of Ray's then tightens his grip and walks away.

As Watson lays in bed looking at the ceiling all he can think about is the events that unfolded today and before going to bed his final thoughts ' I hate having to fall back on Grandfathers methods to get things done.'

* * *

Authors Note: I Hope you guys enjoy our second session starts today so hopefully I will be able to get more information on the OC's that we knew nothing about. Also we told our GM we need more chicks in this cause its nothing but dudes and one chick who is not even worth fighting over and we want some UPS shipping wars to happen cause there fun to talk about on skype. So expect more women in this soon. Alright hopefully next one will be out a bit sooner.


End file.
